


【魔戒翻译】Call of the Sea 12

by tipsyflower



Category: lotr - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 阿拉贡x莱戈拉斯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsyflower/pseuds/tipsyflower
Relationships: 阿拉贡x莱戈拉斯
Kudos: 4





	【魔戒翻译】Call of the Sea 12

Call of the Sea 12

坐在城墙上的Aragorn, Gimli和我终于舒展了长长的屏息。在我们面前的是被践踏的Pelennor土地，人们寻找伤员收集死尸的身影黑暗中四处可见。谈论死者的时候，我抬起脸庞注视着夕阳；Aragorn尤其为Halbarad的身死而悲痛，我把手放在他肩膀上，那样可以分担他的悲伤，让他感受着我的同情。当我们对视的时候，我知道我的痛苦在他悲伤的心中成为一体。

Gimli站着,嘀咕着帐篷和水什么的。他把手掌放在我肩上一下，然后象往常一样周详地留我们独自在一起。我们沉默地注视，他背着束包和水罐，走过正走下大城门的Minas Tirith的人们。 Aragorn想要起身，我阻止了他。

“留在这儿，亲爱的。你该休息一下。”

他低声同意重新坐下。我们沉默着，我的手指在他手腕上轻慎地抚摸着，爱与理解在我们之间传递。

可是，一个白色人影靠近的时候，他把手臂移开了。

我站起身， “Mithrandir!”

没有时间礼貌寒暄，Mithrandir匆忙地对Aragorn说话，吩咐他立刻找他的医疗草药。形势毫无疑问非常严峻，Istari眼中的光芒十分严刻。他很快看了看Aragorn再看了看我,说：

“我在大门等你。”，然后走了。

Aragorn找到他的医药包，扣紧肩上来自Lorien的灰斗篷。

“要我一起去吗？”我问。

“不，我的爱。你该留下休息，已经很多夜晚你没有成眠只是守护着我了。”

他声音里全是关心，所说的也都是事实，但我还是觉得无法避免的一点失望。他大概也注意到了，于是摸着我的手，说：

“我不想让自己引起注意。你最好留在这里，因为城里的每个男人女人都会被你的美丽吸引。”

就算现在他还有力气开我玩笑，如果不是这样的现实，我大概可以现在就吃掉他了。

“好吧，我就留下。但是今晚我要在你怀里睡觉。”

他的凝视如此炽热，让一阵欲望的震动穿透了我的身体。

“我跟你一样需要，亲爱的，我会回来找你。”说着他拿披风的头兜蒙住头，离开了。

Gimli不知怎么竟弄好了两个帐篷，它们在距离Dunedain的帐篷稍远的地方，入门处也小心地避开了别人的。他在他们生火的地方坐下了，我看见他甚至弄来了水和食物。

“我的朋友，你还真是个奇迹。”我挥臂指着舒适的营地。

“你经常也是。”他温和地回答，我立时看到他微笑的柔和。“Aragorn 在哪里？”

他忙着照看篝火的时候，我坐在他旁边，告诉他事情的经过。

“那么这个傍晚你只好又我来陪了。”他说。

“没有比这更好的了。”

知道Elladan和 Elrohir已经加入我们的不久之后，我们邀请他们一同进餐。饭还没有吃完，就有信使到来请求他们到Aragorn’s身边. Gimli和我被留下在火堆旁边分享各自的故事，我们回忆着欢乐的时光，没有谈论起面前的危险。

我的朋友入睡后，我可以听见从帐篷那边传过来清晰的鼾声。从帐篷后面拿了一碗水，我尽可能地把自己清洗干净。我不想回到和矮人分用的帐篷中，也不想在城墙和血洗的旷野中散步寻求平和。 考虑一阵后，我溜进Aragorn的帐篷，打开他的被褥，用自己的斗篷做了个枕头，我躺下，深深地吸气，吸入我爱人的味道。

让自己放松之后，我开始自亡者之路的绝望旅程之后第一次检视我的思想。发生了那么多事情，看到了那么多东西，我几乎不知从哪里开始。最后的决定不是我自己做出的，让自己的思维再次随心漂流：海鸥的哀鸣，撕裂我灵魂的每一碎片。

******************************

时光如前，在Pelargir河岸上。

经过了与那些亡者一起四个昼夜的艰苦征程，我的思想逐渐只集中在一个唯一的目标上：跟随Aragorn直到最后一刻。 不相关的思想全部被放置在一旁，很多天几乎从不提起，即使对Gimli也是。但是当我听到那诅咒般的忧郁声音，我的集中力崩解了，我什么都不能再思考，除了他们说起的那个，——大海。

很难解释清楚，只是突然不顾一切地渴望着一种我从未见过的，从未在我思想中出现过的的东西。我想那大概如同人类与精灵或许在知道恋爱之前就渴望着它；如同年轻人或许象我曾经的一样，渴望着去冒险； 如同那些生存着的只知道有战斗的生灵渴望着和平。那是一种强烈特殊的渴望，几乎如同与生俱来的本能，让我无从适好。除了那个之外，我从来不知道还有如此强烈的愿望存在着。

我盯着上边的帐篷，想着我的灵魂怎么可能负担两种完全不同的疼痛。

Aragorn的力量与强大与日俱增，我知道时日将近了；在他得回王冠之前，我必须再次放飞他的心。即使在现在，他去了城里，没有他在身边的感觉也让我深深困顿，我胃中的紧张不断提醒着我是多么想要他。我根本连想象他身边的位置被别人占有时我心中痛苦将会如何都做不到。而且，我已经对自己发过誓，只要他在生命继续，那誓言将让我在中州逗留着痛苦而因此延长渴望西方的苦痛。

我强行对自己确认着现在不是绝望的时候，我试着平息我的思想。情形的艰难并没有因此离开我，在两中相反的需求中，我无法仅仅就以选择一方放弃另一方的办法来使我心宁静。 然而，这里还有更大的讽刺：即使我躺在这里焦虑我的未来，可是我是否有可能活到真正面对它们的时候都不一定。今天的战斗胜利了，然而战争并没有结束；我不知道Sauron 能力的威慑真正会延展到怎样的地步。

这样想着的时候，我反倒发现知道找到了奇怪的安慰理由，灵魂关注在命运的必然中，我终于沉入睡乡。

************************

感觉到他回来，我立刻醒转。透过帐篷的光线诉说着黎明已近。

片刻之后，他走入帐篷，伴随着疲倦的叹息，睡入我的怀中。我亲吻着他，抱着他，把他的脑袋放到自己胸前，他轻声简要地告诉我 关于Merry, Eowyn和Faramir以及城中所经历的事。

我抚摸着他的头发，微笑着低头看他。

“这么说，Gondor的人民认出了他们的国王？这也很好啊。过去的几天你已经显示了你精神的光辉，已经无法再掩藏了，我的爱。闪耀如同灯塔，光芒为人所见。”

“就算如此，也是为着你的优雅，”他严肃地回答，调整姿势给我一个长长温柔的亲吻。

“快要结束了。”他说着，我们的身体分开了。

我只嘟哝着同意。战争的结束，我们神圣相处时光的结束，中州美丽的结束； 没有问他的话是什么意思，因为我知道这个问题并不重要。

我们谈起了Frodo和Sam，分享彼此的恐惧，因为我知道他不会和别人讲这些。

“我依然怀着希望，”我告诉他：“Elrond大人和Galadriel女王都相信的，我也相信。”

“是，Mithrandir也是。”他同意。

他于是告诉我早晨将执行的可怕的计划。我紧紧抱着他，没有说出我的恐惧。

“Aragorn，这是个绝望的时代。”话语间我依然微笑着，尽管所谈的内容如此。“在我心里，我知道你是正确的，也会光荣地站在你身边。不过现在，你已经很累了，休息一下，别再想明天了。”

“可是我脑中依然很忙乱，不能入睡；我大概需要想些什么办法让它安静下来才行。”他夸张地叹息着，我才惊奇他居然在这样的时刻下还来挑逗我。

我无法拒绝他。跨骑在他身上，我弯腰再次亲吻他，但他抱着我的头，鼻子揉进我头发里。

“啊，Legolas，你闻起来好香，我要……”

“SHH……”我说着，把他的嘴唇扣向自己的。他的味道真的很重，不过这一点也不影响我。若真有影响，也是让我的欲望更高涨。

指尖的技巧越发熟练，没多久就脱掉了他的衣服，紧接着的是嘴唇。我亲吻，舔吮，爱抚一路到他的胸膛，点燃他的身体，让多余的一切从他思想中排除。判断他已经忘记了心中的焦虑之后，我调转向下，将他直接含入口中。原本应该逡巡多些时候，因为我真的很爱品尝和感觉自己的嘴唇在他欲望上的感觉，但我也能够感觉到他身体激动下面更深的疲惫，我知道他没多少时间休息。于是我加快节奏让他的欲望攀升，抚摸他的大腿让他更欢愉，让他感觉我全然的欲望。很快，他后仰着背，在压抑的喘息声中将他的种子射进我的口中。我闭上眼，品尝着他的味道，吞咽着。

当他高潮的震颤平息，直至精疲力竭后，我看到他的眼皮下沉，但他努力想要挣开眼。

“我爱，我好累，不能……对不起。”

“没关系，你现在睡觉比较好。”

“求你，让我看着你，这样我才能宁静。”

我按他的请求做的时候，他的眼睛再完全睁开了一次。 伴随着舌尖上他的味道，看着躺在我面前他的身体，我已经濒临高潮。我舔着自己的手，从手掌到指尖，接着一只手握着自己的勃起，另一只手爱抚着阴囊，因为他喜欢看着我做。而事实上，我也太累，充满欲望，而无法控制自己。几乎立刻，高潮来临，精液射在他肌肉强健的胸膛上。

他叹息，“我看着你的时候，是最美丽的。”

“我们在一起做的一切都是美丽的。”我回答，指尖移过他胸膛，沾起上面的精液，抬起手舔净，但他抓住了我的手腕，很快地拉过去。

“我想含着你的味道入睡。”他说着，当他仔细缓慢地吮吸我每一只手指，亲吻我的掌心的时候，我的身体不停颤抖着。

我的嘴唇很快循路而去，我们舌尖相碰，他的味道我的味道混合在一起。

于是低喃着爱恋，我抱紧他。几秒之后，他入睡了，呼吸变的温和有规律。我静静躺着，看着他的胸膛起伏，想着我对他强烈的爱，努力去忽略心中海鸟那诱惑的鸣声。


End file.
